


The Art of Being Tired

by jaemluv



Series: SuperM Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst but only for a little bit, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of nct127, Overworking, Stress, Taemin confronts him, mentions of nct - Freeform, platonic, taeyong is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: taeyong is tired, and taemin can tell.(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong
Series: SuperM Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020877
Kudos: 104





	The Art of Being Tired

**Author's Note:**

> just me projecting again ahaha
> 
> i recommend listening to keshi while reading this one:) but you don’t have to
> 
> [please excuse my terrible grammar and my bad attempt at honorifics; it’s way too late for this. also the horrible overuse of the word ‘tired’]
> 
> reminder that this is purely fiction and does not reflect on any of the people that this fic is based on.

taemin knows

taemin knows the feeling of being too tired to think straight. knows how hard it must be to have so many schedules- to have to much _responsibility._

he also knows that taeyong is struggling.

even if he doesn’t outright say it, taemin sees the light in his eyes dimming after every practice session, after every draining interview that he had to stay up hours studying english for.

he wished taeyong would ask for help, would at least _talk_ about it with someone.

admittedly, he’s had his moments where he’s been in a similar position and didn’t say anything, but that doesn’t mean that he should let taeyong make the same mistake(s) he did (and will probably continue to make in the future; he’s only human).

but it’s hard to get taeyong to open up when it seems like he avoids taemin every time there’s an opportunity to bring up anything that has to do with him or how he’s doing, how he manages to _deal_ with it all.

so he waits, and waits, and waits

and when he can, he will try again

彡

the next time he tries to talk to taeyong, it’s in the practice room while their talking a break from ‘tiger inside’. taeyong is sitting up against the mirrors, taking small sips of water from ten’s bottle.

taemin sees the bags under his eyes, and he feels his heart sink a little.

taking long strides, he makes his way across the room and settles down beside taeyong, who offers him a small ‘hello’ between sips.

“hey, are you alright? you look a little down”

taeyong stiffens, and he shuffles uncomfortably in his spot before turning to look at taemin with a small smile

“i’m alright, i just didn’t sleep very well last night. but there’s no need to worry.”

it’s a start.

“are you sure? it can’t be easy promoting with us and getting ready for the 127 comeback at the same time.”

taeyong turns his head and let’s out a small scoff

“it’s not like i haven’t done it before”

taemin’s heart sinks a little more.

_oh. right._

the conversation fades quickly, and the atmosphere starts to change to something between tense and uncomfortable.

“don’t worry about me, hyung. i’m getting by fine on my own”

and with that, taeyong stands up, getting back into position to start the choreography again.

kai (who was not-so-subtly eavesdropping from the corner of the room) glances at taemin, an unreadable look on his face as taeyong walks away.

彡 

after practice ends, and everyone is starting to gather their things and make their way to the door, taeyong stays still in the middle of the room.

“i think i’m gonna stay back for a bit guys”

mark frowns, disheveled pink hair flopping up a bit as he turns on his heel towards taeyong.

“yongie-hyung, we’ve been here all day already, we all need to get some rest”

taeyong takes in a shaky breath, moving his hand in an attempt to shoo mark away.

“mark, _please._ i need this.”

“ _hyung_ ”

it’s quiet in the room now, tension rising as the remaining members are still halfway out the door, after stopping dead in their tracks

kai steps up

“taeyong, c’mon. you’re tired and i know you think that staying to dance will make you feel better, but it’s just going to do more harm then good. you know that more then anyone.”

taeyong is starting to tremble now, face contorting into a look of absolute dread

his next words are barely a whisper  
_”please”_

taemin forgets how small taeyong can look when the strong leader exterior is peeled away. he looks lost. 

taemin’s heart is at his feet now

he’s _worried_

next thing he knows, he’s back next to taeyong, hands resting on his shaky shoulders, a small kiss to his temple.

“come on, they’re right; you’re tired.”

彡

the dorm is silent, and all the members excluding taeyong (he went straight to his room, claiming that he was going to turn in early the moment they entered the dorm) are gathered in the living room, waiting for someone to speak.

baekhyun takes the initiative 

“i’m worried about him”

a muffled noise exits ten from on the carpet

“yeah, i think we all are”

lucas shuffles, putting a hand atop his shoulder as a silent reminder to watch his tongue.

mark shifts from his spot on the couch

“he usually gets like this when stuff starts to get stressful, but i’ve never seen him freak out like he did in the practice room earlier..” 

ten sighs 

“i just wish he would talk about it instead of sneaking out at night to take his mind off it it by overworking”

taemin gasps, the bags he say under taeyong’s eyes suddenly making sense “he’s been doing that?”

“you haven’t noticed? i mean i know that he was already doing it back at the 127 dorms, but i never expected to hear him sneaking out here of all places.”

kai runs a hand through his hair, the worry in his eyes reflecting in the attempt at a smile he offers the group

“let’s just keep an eye on him. this won’t happen again.”

彡

it happens again.

this time, they’re about to go eat dinner when taeyong stops, and hand on baekhyun’s shoulder, and says:

“hyung, i’m not really that hungry- i think i’ll just stay here and fix the parts of the dance that i don’t have down yet.”

baekhyun frowns

“yong, you haven’t eaten all day- let’s just go, okay?”

kai nods, adding “plus, you already have the dance perfect already, there’s no need for you to do more work when it’s already so late”

taeyong’s face drops, and he shakes his head

“no, i’m sorry hyung but i really think i should stay here”

“taeyong-“

_“god why can’t you all just leave me alone?!”_

taemin freezes.

_“i’m fine so why can’t you just leave me alone? stop worrying about me when i’m not even worth worrying about!”_

the only sounds taemin can hear is his own and his member’s breaths in the room

 _and_ taeyong’s shallow ones as he starts to break down in the middle of the practice room.

_”i’m not worth your comfort”_

the room descends into chaos, all the boys running up to taeyong’s figure in the room. voices everywhere; kai, ten, and marks’ _”of course you are”_ and taeyong’s _”i’m not, i’m not, i’m not”_

baekhyun decides it’s getting too rowdy, raising his voice to tell the younger members to exit the room so the older members can get the situation under control (despite their strong protests).

taemin crouches down in front of taeyong’s (now sunken) figure on the hardwood floor, cupping his face

“taeyong, baby- look at me”

taeyong sniffles, his damp eyes meeting taemin’s dry ones 

“you’re worth our love, and our worry, and our comfort, and everything in between.”

more tears spill from taeyong’s eyes when he lets himself drop into taemin, the latter’s arms coming up to wrap around his small frame. kai is crouched down next to them, stroking taeyong’s hair.

“you don’t give yourself nearly enough credit, yongie”

a dry chuckle leaves taeyong’s lips between tears, his hands grabbing at the front of taemin’s shirt

kai hums, hand stopping to scratch at the nape of taeyong’s neck

“you work so hard. you must be so, _so_ tired.”

taeyong starts to tremble again, and kai makes a tiny, sad noise

“you know we love you, right?” taemin lifts taeyong’s head and presses small kisses on the tear tracks littering his face “and we’ll always help you” taemin pauses “whether you like it or not”

taeyong hiccups

“let’s go home.”


End file.
